The Imprint's Tale
by TwilightAddictForever
Summary: Renesmee comes back to Forks and Seth imprints on her. Renesmee goes back to skool and experiences Jealousy, hatred, and love. Will Renesmee's friend Delilah figure out her secret? will she be turned? Read and find out!
1. Welcome Home Nessie

_**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!! Any others not mentioned in twilight are mine**_

_**This is a new story! I wanted to change it up and instead of Jacob imprinting with Nessie,,,Seth Does.! **_

_**Ill put someone else for Jacob's Imprint  
**_

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

I was awaken by the sound of little tiny thumps on my window. After a few minutes of nonstop thumping, I reluctantly got up to check outside. I perked up as I saw little droplets of water on my window. I ran downstairs and out the door in a few seconds. I stood there in the rain, letting it cool my face.

It rained often here in Vancouver but I still loved the rain. I heard a chuckle behind me and then I was inside. "Hey I was enjoying that!"

I screamed at Uncle Emmet, who was still laughing. "Renesmee, you are physically 16. You shouldn't be twirling in the rain like a 7 year old." I glared at him. Um hello?! "Uncle Emmet, for your information, I am going to be 7. So yea I got a good excuse." He laughed at me and ruffled my hair. What the hell? Didn't he know how long it takes to get these curls untangled?

"Well, we got something to tell you anyways." He walked towards the living room, where everyone was seated casually. They greeted me with smiles and excitement in their eyes.

"Renesmee," I looked at Momma, who looked like she was about to explode with excitement. "We are moving to Forks, honey." My eyes widened with shock.

Forks? My home, my birthplace, and the rainiest city we know. Its where all the stories come from. Momma and Daddy fell in love, Momma being tracked by a vampire named James, the Cullens fighting alongside with giant wolves against an army of newborns, and then where Momma changed and had me. Everything was there.

I was extremely happy, especially for my Momma. Her dad and her best friend lived there. My daddy smiled at my excitement. "When do we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow. Morning or Afternoon. It depends when we're done packing." Grandpa Carlisle answered this time. I smiled and spotted a few boxes in the corner. I grabbed a few and ran upstairs. "Let's get to it then!" I called out to my family, knowing they can hear me from upstairs. I packed my electronics and every gift I've gotten over the years. I got most of my room packed in boxes when I heard someone come in.

"Wow Renesmee! You're faster than I thought." Alice voice chirped next to me.

I smiled at her. I felt proud. Alice put up her index finger, telling me to wait a second. She came in with huge boxes, about 20 of them. I'm sure she had more outside in the hallway.

"Time to pack your clothes!" I rolled my eyes but still got a box and headed over to the closet.

It took about 2 or 3 hours to pack up the whole closet. Shoes, clothes, and any other accessories. We finished packing the rest of my room and we stood there in the doorway, admiring my empty room. It took about 7 hours to finish completely packing up my room. Alice patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. I'm guessing everyone was done and is calling up the movers.

I sighed and went downstairs to the piano. I stared playing "River Flows in Me" by Yurima. It calmed my nerves down, and I started playing "Kiss the Rain" by accident. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that my hands played random tunes.

I smelled a deer a few feet from the house. Not knowing how thirsty I was, I let my instincts take over. I drained the deer, not yet satisfied. Then I smelled a bear. Oh, Uncle Emmet won't believe this one. I quickly caught it. It was big and satisfying. A predator always has the better blood.

I ran back home to brag to Uncle Emmet.

"Oh! What the hell Renesmee?! That could have been the only bear for miles!"

I giggled. He was so immature. I wonder if I'll make friends with the shape shifters. I'm kind of worried. Momma always said that the only female wolf was a stubborn bitch.

"Renesmee!"

Hey, I'm just quoting mom, I thought. I couldn't help but smile. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad glaring at me. I smiled again.

I love you Daddy, I thought. That always softened him up. He chuckled under his breath.

"Hey dad,"

He looked up at me. "Will I be able to go to school?" Daddy's smile reached his eyes. Wow who knew education would matter so much.

"We will see about that."

I sat next to daddy and asked him to tell me storied about Forks and La Push, which is a reservation where the wolves live. Soon it got dark and Daddy sent me to sleep. I woke up early in the morning, changed into comfy clothes, and went downstairs. Daddy said that the moving vans just left with the stuff and that we should head out too. I jumped into Daddy's Volvo with him and Mommy. Because of the way my family drives, we were there within a few hours. I didn't notice when I fell asleep but soon I found my momma shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the huge grin on her face.

"Welcome home Renesmee."

I quickly got out of the car and saw the huge white house. I was born here. My mom was changed here. I felt warm tears stream down my face.

"That isn't where we are going to live Renesmee."

My daddy said his smile just as wide as mom's. I looked at him confused. "We have our own little cottage. Made especially for only you, your mother, and me." I smiled.

A place of our own? This is so much to take in. The movers left all the boxes outside and as soon as they were out of sight, Alice got all the boxes and started redecorating. The only boxes left on the front porch had out names on it: Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. I got my boxes and followed my parents into the forest. We stopped at a beautiful cottage. Daddy slipped the key in and slowly opened the door.

Momma sighed and said, "Home sweet home."

Inside there were still baby pictures of me and drawing I used to do for Momma and Daddy.I went into my room and my queen size bed was still there. I sighed and started putting everything in its PROPER place.

After about an hour, I was done and I walked into the living room and sat down with my parents.

"Bella I have a surprise for you. Oh well two I guess."

We both looked at him confused, and then I heard it. Two hearts beating with excitement. Who was it?

"Come on in guys." Daddy called out. Two guys about my age walked in.

The first one was big, buff, and had a familiar face. The second one was not as big but was also buff and he had the face of a puppy. Momma ran to the big buff guy,

"Jacob!" she screamed.

He picked her up and spun her in his arms. So this is the Jacob I've been hearing about. She went and hugged the second guy. "Oh Seth it's so good to see you!" Mamma let go of him and went to kiss Daddy. I guess she was thanking him.

"So you must be the little monster." Daddy glared at Jacob.

"Aw Edward I'm just kidding. I just can't imagine how this girl went from almost killing Bella to a beautiful girl who now keeps half of her alive."

His eyes scanned me. "What's your name honey?" Jacob asked me. I smiled proudly and replied, "Renesmee Carlie." He smiled with amusement. "Wow what a mouthful. Renesmee? Renee? Nesmee? Nes? Nessie? Yea Nessie, how you like that?"

I smiled and then laughed," You want to nickname me after the legendary monster?" He nodded. It is kind of catchy. Then she turned to look at Seth who was staring at her.

He looked liked a blind man who has seen the sun for the first time. I looked him straight in the eye and I felt a spark in my heart. He had a beautiful face. It looked childlike but yet mature enough. He was now smiling at her. His smile just as beautiful as his face. Whoa something weird is going on. Jacob turned to Seth and saw his expression. He smiled and mumbled, "Excuse me."

He took Seth outside. He took him far enough for me to barley hear him. All I heard was Jacob saying, "Congrats….proud….you." Then I heard Seth blabbering away.

"She…..beautiful….believe it….imprinted…I'm so damn happy!"

I heard the last part clearly because he screamed it. What was imprinted? Daddy didn't look so happy about the conversation but he didn't look mad either. I heard Jacob's voice again,

"Invite…bonfire….I'll do it." They were walking toward the cottage now. I quickly went to my room and rummaged through the boxes finding a brush. She brushed through her hair trying to untangle it. She managed to make it look decent and then walked back to the living room. "Come on Edward let me at least ask her. Maybe she wants to go." I walked in and Seth's eyes lit up. "Hey Nessie want to go to a bonfire with us tomorrow?" "Excuse me a bon-what?"

Jacob chuckled but Seth just kept his smile planted on his face while he spoke, "We make a fire at First Beach down at the Reservation. The Elders tell stories of our past, including the ones about your family."

I smiled. I would love to hear more stories about my family. "I would love to go." I looked at my parents with pleading eyes.

They glanced at each other then Daddy sighed. "Fine. Renesmee can go but I want her back before 10!" Seth's smile grew large and Jacob just chuckled.

"Same old Edward." He mumbled.

Momma laughed and Daddy glared at Jacob. Well this is going to be interesting. Daddy growled at Jacob, who had a sinister smile on his face. Jacob ran out the door at inhumanly speed. "Get back here you horrid smelling Mutt!" Daddy ran after him. Momma laughed.

"Horrid smelling? I don't think he smells bad." I told Momma.

She laughed again, "Since we are full vampires, the wolves smell really bad to us."

Seth stepped in this time, "Vampires were our enemies. The wolf's job is to kill them." I looked at his beautiful face, he looked amused. "Then why are you guys' friends with my family?" His eyes soften and so did Momma's.

"Because of you."

Huh? What? How did I change that? "The Volturi came to try to punish your family for creating an immortal child. You, Edward, and Bella ran away and left the rest of them to show the Volturi you were innocent. You were merely just a vampire-human hybrid.

They left the Cullens in peace and the rest of the family moved with you guys. Your mothers never let us see you."

He glared at Momma who just innocently smiled. Daddy barged in and walked toward his and Momma's room. Jacob came back without a shirt. Wow Daddy must have got him good. I giggled internally. Seth looked at Jacob with disapproval and shook his head. Jacob looked at me and his smile turned sinister,

"Welcome home Nessie."


	2. Seth You're Screwed

_**Disclaimer:**__** All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! Any others belong to me. **_

_**Second chapter to The Imprints Tale! **_

_**Review! &&I'll put it up 3rd chapterr.**_

_**Make sure to check out my other Story: New Discovery!**_

_**Go to my profile && check it out. Also vote on my poll. Who do you think Seth will Imprint with?? **_

_**Okayy well Read&&Revieww!!  
**_

* * *

Seth's POV:

"Welcome Home Nessie." Jake said as he walked in. Renesmee smiled, understanding what he meant. I feel finally at home. Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens were back. There would be arguments, fights, but best of all there is love. I know that every Cullen loves us. Even Rosalie, who won't admit it. Now there's a new member of the family who will love us too. The only difference is that she is mine to hold, to keep, and to love.

I am starring at a beautiful goddess. More beautiful than Rosalie, one of the most beautiful vampires, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, combined. "Damn Bella. I barley even recognized you. Did you something to your hair?" Jacob said laughing at Bella's new beauty. I looked at her clearly.

Bella was gorgeous as a human. She was now changed and her vampire characteristics stand out. Her curly hair was up to her waist, her skin didn't look that different, her features sharpened, and her eyes were a beautiful hazel.

I got to admit, Bella looked good with golden eyes but her old brown eyes look gorgeous on Renesmee. They were big and bright. I just couldn't stop looking at her.

I didn't notice Edward walk in, "Well you better Seth." I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry Edward, I'll control myself."

I blushed a little and turned away from Renesmee. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward smile at me. Well at least he wasn't mad. There was a grumbling sound and I turned to Jake and laughed.

"Hungry Jake?" Bella asked in her musical voice. Wow didn't expect that. Jake nodded and then Bella turned to me. She lifted her eyebrow at me and I nodded, knowing she was asking me too. "Renesmee you hungry too?"

Renesmee thought about it for a second. Didn't this girl eat human food?

"What are you making?" she asked.

Her voice making my knees go weak. Bella turned to us, "You guys okay with eggs?" We nodded," Bella, we will eat anything. Just as long as you feed us." Jake said.

Bella laughed and headed towards the kitchen. She motioned us to follow her. We sat down on the table and waited for the food. Renesmee sat across me; she shyly looked up at me.

"Sorry I took your options." She said quietly.

"Eggs is one of the only human foods I eat."

I couldn't help but stare a bit. Her face looked adorable with that expression."So you're mostly a blood sucking leach than you are a normal human?" Jake's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Jake!" Bella and I hissed at him.

He just laughed, "I'm just kidding. Just having a little fun with Nessie." Renesmee rolled her eyes but laughed along with him. Her musical laugh filled the room, sending my head spinning.

"So Renesmee, what human foods do you eat?" I asked.

"Well besides eggs, I eat anything Italian, fruits, and shrimp. I don't like many meats."

Now I know what to feed her if she gets hungry. Bella set down a plate in front of each one of us. "Don't worry," she said

."I got 20 more plates ready." We laughed and dug in. Renesmee didn't get as much as us so when she was done she stared at us with amusement.

After we were done Renesmee jumped up from her chair and said, "Want to watch a movie? I got loads!" I laughed at her excitment. "Sure thing Nessie." Jake smiled at me.

"Ha! See Bella, I told you it was catchy!" Jake screamed at Bella. We both rolled our eyes at Jake who still had his victory smile. "I'm going to the big house with Edward. Watch Renesmee for me please." Bella kissed Nessie's forehead and ran out of the cottage.

Renesmee ran into her room and came back with a movie in her hand. "How about Underworld?" Jacob laughed. I don't know why though.

"What's it about?" I asked. She turned the box around and read from the back.

"Selene, a beautiful vampire warrior, is entrenched in a war between the vampire and werewolf races. Although she is aligned with the vampires, she falls in love with Michael, a werewolf who longs for the war to end."

Renesmee smiled up at me. Seems similar to our life. Except for the war had already ended between us. Jake and I sat on the couch while Nessie popped the movie in. She prepared popcorn and sat in between us so we could share it. I didn't even pay attention to the movie. All I could do was stare at Renesmee, and eat popcorn.

Half way through the movie, Renesmee fell asleep. She slowly snuggled up against my arm. "I could only imagine she would fall asleep. Bella said she didn't sleep well on the ride to Forks." Jake said quietly. I smiled at her as she snuggled closer to me.

"Go put her to bed. I'll call Bells to let her know. Maybe she will let us stay to look after her." Jake said as he got up and headed towards the phone. I gently picked her up and walked towards her room. I noticed how warm her skin is.

For the first time in years, I felt something warm, other than myself. I gently put her down and tucked her to sleep. I removed a curl from her face, kissed her head, and then walked out to the living room to find Jacob on the phone.

"Okay Bells. See ya."

"What she say?" I asked.

"She said they're coming back anyways but that we could stay in the big house and rest."

I smiled. That meant I'll see Nessie first thing in the morning. Bella and Edward walked in hand in hand. The smiles never seemed to go away.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Bella said and walked over to us. She hugged me and Jake and went into Renesmee's room. Edward gave us, what Jake likes to call, a "man hug" and followed Bella.

"We'll see you in the morning." I heard Bella say from the room. Jacob and I headed towards the big house. When we walked in Rosalie's face looked disgusted.

"When's the last time you mutts took a shower? You smell worse than usual." Jacob went to go sit next to her.

"It's good to see you too, Blondie." He pecked her cheek and ran upstairs.

She screeched in disgust. "Tell me the truth Rose, Am I your favorite?"

She looked up at me, anger flaming in her eyes. "Yes Seth, so far you are my favorite."

I heard Jacob laugh upstairs, "Aw I thought we had chemistry!"

Rosalie hissed at Jacob's words, "You better sleep with one eye open mutt!" Jacob laughed again. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the stairs,

"Goodnight." I mumbled. I got a chorus of `goodnights` even from Rosalie. I went into Edward's old room. There were about 3 single beds in here. I guess he wanted to make sure the wolves had a place to rest if they ever came. Jacob was already fast asleep. I walked towards the bed by the window. I let the sound of the wind outside soothe me to sleep.

"Seth! Wake up! We have to go patrol!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Jacob shaking me violently. I got up and walked down stairs.

"You know Jake; you could be more gentle when waking me up."

Jacob shrugged, "I could. But what's the fun in that?" He laughed and punched my arm.

"Good morning pups!" Alice chirped, "Want some breakfast?"

I shook my head, "No Alice we have to go patrol. Plus, who eats breakfast at 3 in the morning?"

"Pups who wake up early and have an appetite of 20 humans." She snapped.

Jake laughed, "Tou che" I pulled Jacob out the door and waved to Alice. I ran behind a bush, took off my shorts and phased. I heard a rip as I stepped out of the bush.

_**Oh taking off my shorts would have been a good Idea. **_Jake thought.

I shook my head. He's the Alpha and he keeps forgetting his shorts. _**You're going to run out of shorts, Jake.**___

_**Just run the south perimeter, Seth. How I treat my shorts is my business. **_

I laughed and kicked up to full gear. After 30 minutes, Leah phased.

_**Hey Seth where you've been? Mom is going nuts over-. **_She stopped mid sentence. Damn she saw Renesmee.

_**You imprinted with the leech!?**_

__Leah is so stupid. Renesmee is a half human- half vampire hybrid.

_**Leah, it isn't my choice who I imprint with. **_I explained.

Leah scoffed and started running towards me. _**I'm going to bite your head off Seth! **_

__ Shit. I ran towards the Cullen's land. Maybe they can control Leah if they see her. She growled and ran faster. I'm almost there. The cottage is in few. Damn it Edward, control Leah for me! , I thought as I got closer. I howled and Renesmee ran out. I ran past her, Leah not far behind.


	3. Wolf Pack

Chapter 3 for Imrpints Tale! Sorry i havnt been posting but i feel no motivation!........I need more reviews guyss comeone your killing me here!

Disclaimer: All twilight saga characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

I sat in the living room waiting for Jacob and Seth. Daddy said they were patrolling for another 10 or 20 minutes. Then I heard a howl too loud for a normal wolf. I ran outside and saw a sandy colored and a gray wolf run past me. They were both about horse size but the gray one is smaller. Then an even larger russet wolf walked to me. It laughed. Well it sounded like a laugh.

I carefully walked up to it and used my gift, _**who are you?**_

The wolf jumped back in surprise but then relaxed. With its claw it wrote on the dirt, _Jacob. _

_Holy shizz! I knew he was a wolf but not this big! I put my palm against his face again, __**please turn back to human form. Then you can explain to me.**_

He got up and walked behind a bush. I heard the air change and Jacob walked out with only a pair of shorts on.

"So I knew you were a wolf, but I didn't expect horse size wolves! Who were the two who passed by?"

"Seth was the sandy colored wolf and Leah was the gray colored wolf." He must have seen my confused expression when he said Leah.

"Leah is Seth's older sister."

"Why was she chasing Seth?" Jacob hesitated for a few seconds and then spoke carefully and slowly,

"Well Seth got involved with this, uh, girl that Leah doesn't really like. Though she hasn't met her."

I felt my knees go weak. Seth was involved with another girl. And that girl isn't me. I felt a little heartbroken. I know I just met him yesterday but, well, I don't know. It was love at first sight I guess.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

Seth came running towards us in human form and hid behind me and Jacob. "Come on Leah you already broke my nose. You have to calm down!"

A short haired, copper skinned girl came into view. She was beautiful, even with an angered expression. She caught a sight of me and growled.

"You must be the little monster. I've heard just enough about you."

What the hell did I do to her? "Leah, just because you hate the Cullens doesn't mean you have to take it out on Nessie!" Seth whined.

Leah growled again, "Of course I shouldn't. Just as long as you stay out of my way, you won't get hurt. Okay?"

I stiffly nodded and moved behind Seth, who stood behind Jacob.

"Leah, you will not hurt Seth or Renesmee do you understand?"His voice was strict. Must be the Alpha voice Momma was talking about. Leah huffed and walked away.

"I'm sorry Renesmee for Leah's behavior. She has issues." Seth apologized. "Forget Leah for a second. Nessie has a gift."

Seth looked up at me with interest. He lifted his eyebrow. I put my palm on his face, _**no need to apologize. Leah just doesn't know me well enough yet. **_Seth's eyes bugged out with shock. "That's amazing! It's like Edward's gift, reversed! Wow!" I giggled at his excitement.

"Jacob! You around here?"

I looked behind me to see a dark skinned boy walking towards us. When he spotted us, an impish grin formed on his face. "You left patrol ten minutes early. What happened?" the boy asked Jacob.

"Leah got pissed at Seth. We'll tell you later. Now Quil, go phase and patrol with Embry. I think Collin and Brady will take the next shift."Jacob explained. Quil nodded and headed towards a bush. I heard the air change and a huge chocolate brown wolf came out. I smiled at the wolf.

He let out a bark and ran at inhumanly speed. I turned around to look at Seth who seemed to be fixing his nose. "Oh. Your nose looks dislocated and you're bleeding. Let me take you to Carlisle, he can at least locate it. Momma told me how fast ya'll heal." I motioned them to follow me and we ran towards the Big House. I took Seth to Grandpa Carlisle and his nose was healed in no time.

"Thanks Grandpa!" I called out as I walked downstairs with Seth.

"Thanks." Seth said.

I shook my head, "For what? My grandpa is the one who fixed your nose."

"Just thanks for helping out." I smiled at him and walked towards the living room where Jacob was seated.

"Are the puppies hungry?" I asked. They nodded like 5 year olds and followed me into the kitchen.

I made some pancakes and biscuits, along with some tea. I made about 50 pancakes for them and 2 for me. They practically inhaled their food. It was interesting to watch.

"That's all your going to eat Renesmee?" Seth asked between bites.

I shrugged, "I'm going to go hunting later."

I smiled as they finished their last piece of pancake and swallowed their 15th glass of tea.

"You're a good cook Nessie. I think I'll come more often." Seth said. I blushed at the praise I was getting.

"Where is your dad? I started shouting for help in my head and he never came." I laughed. "Sorry Seth, my dad went to go hunt with Momma, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet."

"Where are the rest of the Vamps?" Jacob asked. "Grandma Esme went to Port Angeles with Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper is back in Vancouver selling the house, and Grandpa is in his study." I looked at them closely.

They must be exhausted. "Are ya'll tired? Grandma just added a new guest room. Aunt Rose calls it the dog house. We moved the beds from my dad's room to the guest room." Jacob agreed to hit the hay but Seth denied.

"You sure you're not tired?" I asked Seth for the 5th time. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Well then tell me your story." He smiled with amusement and began,

" My full name is Seth Clearwater. I was born on 1992. I became a wolf 10 years ago and I haven't aged since then. I live in La Push and I have only one sister, Leah. My mom is Sue Clearwater. My dad is Harry Clearwater, who passed away 10 years ago."

His eyes saddened and he looked down.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He had a heart attack. When he found out that me and Leah became wolves." Seth's voice was stifled by a sob.

I put my finger under his chin and forced him to look up at me. His eyes were red and tears were spilling out like raindrops. I gently wiped them away and hugged him. "Don't cry Seth. It wasn't your fault. Blame life, blame the pack, blame anyone but yourself." He hugged me back, his tears staining my shirt. I didn't mind though.

"Thanks Ness." He mumbled. His tears finally stopped and he looked up at me with a happy grin on his face.

"Your turn to tell your story." I laughed and began, anything to get his father off his mind.

" My full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was born September 10th, 2006. I am currently 7 years old, physically 16. I am a half-human half vampire hybrid. I can show people my thoughts with any kind of physical touch and I can destroy any shield, physical or mental. My skin is as hard as a vampires but my temperature is unusually warm. Instead of sparkling in the sun, I glow. My heart beats faster than a human's heart, kind of like a humming bird. I lived in Vancouver for more than 6 years and I have no siblings. My mother is Bella and my father is Edward. Any questions?"

Seth thought about it for a second, "Are you the only hybrid?"

"No, there are 3 more like me but I have only met one." Seth stayed silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"Do you have all the vampire skills?" he asked.

"Yes. I have the same strength, speed, and teeth." I flashed my razor sharp teeth at him, "but I'm a tiny bit slower and less strength. Just a tiny bit though, since I'm half human."

Seth nodded, then his eyes became serious. "Will you keep aging?" I shook my head and he sighed. Was he relieved?

"I stop growing at 7 years. I will turn 7 next week." Seth smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I heard rustling in the forest. Momma and Daddy were home. A second later Momma, Daddy, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet ran through the door. "Where's Jake?" Momma asked, her eyes roaming the living room.

I looked up and she listened for a moment. When it was proven that Jake was asleep upstairs she came and kissed my forehead.

"Can we tell her now?" Seth asked. I looked up at Daddy who had a smile on his face.

"Renesmee, you will be going to La Push high school with Seth, Jacob, and the rest of the pack. They are already enrolled but we made sure you're in at least one class with someone you know." I ran and hugged daddy, thanking him a million times.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We could go if we get Jacob's and Sam's permission to go. Remember the treaty." I nodded.

"Thanks daddy."

When do I start?, I wondered.

"Tomorrow."

I smiled. Wait who's Sam? "Sam is a retired Alpha. But we still want his permission."

The rest of the day, I discussed school with my family. Including Seth, and Jacob after he woke up. I went hunting before going to bed. I hunted some Elk and ran back to the cottage. I saw a sandy colored wolf lying down in front of the house. Seth. I smiled and slowly walked up to the sleepy sandy wolf. I lay down in front of him and stared. My daddy was going to wake him up and give him the guest bed anyways. I put my hand on his cheek and transmitted a memory.

I was in Vancouver walking in the drizzle. The sounds of critters, the fresh air, and the appealing scents of my parents. I showed him my father's scent. Sweet honey, soft lilac, and sunshine. My mother has a floral smell. Freesia.

My Dad said smelled like that as a human too but now she isn't appetizing. I pulled my hand away from his face and saw him staring at me. His puppy eyes taking my breath got up and walked behind a bush, to phase i guess.I inhaled as he came to sit next to me. His scent and Jacobs were almost the same. Woody. Except Jacobs had a hint of pine and Seth had a hint of maple.

"Thanks for the memory Ness. It was very peaceful." I smiled at him as he stared directly into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"No problem. I'm sorry if I woke you up." I whispered, turning away.

"You didn't. The memory was to vivid to be a dream and i didn't have that experience so I knew it was you. I decided to wake up." I smiled, my face heating up. He woke up not because of me but for me. I didn't notice my parents go back inside until my dad called out,

"Renesmee, go to bed!" I rolled my eyes and got up, Seth following my movement."Goodnight Renesmee." I smiled up at him, "Goodnight Seth. Thank you for letting me see your other side." Seth smiled his happy smile. Knowing I meant his wolf side. I walked into my room and inhaled Seth's scent that still lingered outside.

I slowly got undressed. I just put on a random shirt and some shorts. Alice would get pissed for me not wearing the jammies she bought me but I didn't care. I turned on my iPod to my lullabies and settled into bed.


	4. Welcome Commity

On my last chapter i put that Renesmee's birthday was a week away but i decided to change it , so yall wont get confused. Read&&Review!

I dont Own Any Characters from The Twilight Saga.

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

I was awakened by the smell of sausage and eggs. I glanced at the clock. Five thirty. "I want to make the sausages!" I heard someone yell. Jake, by the sound of it.

"Jake your hands are too big for this tiny pan. Mine aren't that big so you can make the eggs in that huge pan over there. Comprende? "

I heard some yell back. Seth. I smiled; I didn't know he knew Spanish. I quickly combed out the knots in my hair and pulled it into a messy pony tail. I turned off my iPod that was still on and walked towards the kitchen. Seth's eyes brightened up when he saw me walk in. Why would he be happy when he is involved with another girl? Guys are so weird.

"You ready for school Nessie?" Jake grumbled while he got the biggest pan we had and popped some eggs into it. I smiled. I forgot about school.

"Sure am!" I said with much more enthusiasm than I expected.

Seth smiled, matching my excitement. "That's great Renesmee! Now go get ready while we get breakfast done and then we'll head out to the Big House." I nodded and gave Seth a quick smile before heading back to the room.

I took a shower in less than five minutes. I dried my hair quickly, grabbed my favorite jeans, and a shirt that had a wolf logo on it. Momma had bought it for me last year for my birthday. I didn't understand why but now I do.

I smiled as I saw how easily it fit with my body. I combed my hair and picked half of it up. I think I look decent enough for school. I put on my flats, slipped on my hoodie, and walked towards the kitchen. My plate was ready next to Seth. They seemed to be on their third or fourth plate.

I climbed into my seat next to Seth and dug in. I finished my delicious meal two minutes after the guys did. I grabbed their plates and put them in the sink.

"Ready to go guys?"

They nodded and headed towards the door, Jacob in front of me and Seth in back. We ran towards the big house together. We ran in and went to the living room. The family looked at me.

"Do I look decent?" Everyone smiled at me.

"Hm" I turned to Seth, kind of disappointed. He took the clip for my hair and let the rest of it fall in unison.

He smiled, "Better."

My daddy gave him a warning look and Seth looked away, blushing.

"Lets go." Was all I said. Anything to ease up the tension. I headed towards my car. A 2010 Black Chevy Camero. "Whoa. Nessie is this yours?"

Jacob asked in a shocked voice. "Yep it's all mine. You want to drive it?" He nodded and went to the driver's seat. I smiled and climbed into the back, Seth shadowing behind me.

"It's September ninth today." Seth said. Ninth? So what? He must have seen the confusion on my face. "You said your birthday was on the tenth."

Holy shizz! I forgot. "Oh, yea I guess it is." I smiled a bit. He remembered. How sweet. This is going to be the best birthday for sure. September 10, 2013. I'll have to write that down. I smiled wider now. Clear on my pale face. I looked up at Seth who was looking at me. I quickly looked away blushing. I used my gift as an excuse to touch Seth's face._**Thanks for reminding me.**_ He smiled at me.

I can't identify the emotion in his eyes. I hope they meant something positive. "We're here!" Jacob yelled.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. I thought I was excited. Jacob parked the car. Seth got out and held out his hand for me. I smiled as I took his hand and got out of the car. La Push high school wasn't that big, but it was enough for me. Smiling I let Jake and Seth walk me to the main office.

"Hello boys. Is this the new student you told me about?" A man spoke up when we walked in.

They must have registered before me. Seth nodded, smiling down at me. "What's your name sweetheart?" The man asked me.

I smiled with courage. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

He smiled, "What a unique name. Here's your schedule. Enjoy your day at La Push High School."

I took my schedule and walked out with Seth and Jacob. "So we already have the young ones of the pack here. They will be in at least one of your classes. Every other you will have with me or Jacob." Seth explained.

Jacob had walked off to his class. I'm guessing Seth is in my first. We walked to Biology. "Hey Doc. This is Renesmee Cullen; she will be your new student. "

A middle aged man turned to us. He smiled. He was kind of beautiful for his age. Slightly faded blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a breath taking smile that would throw any other girl off her feet. Not me because I was in a house full of beautiful people.

"Ah yes Ms. Cullen. Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan Campbell, but please call me Doc." He said all this while shaking my hand.

I think I'm going to like this teacher. Luckily there was an empty seat next to Seth. Mostly through class he gave a lecture that I wasn't even sure what it was about. I was busy trying to keep my eyes from glancing at Seth. After twenty minutes I let myself take a peek. He was looking at me. I quickly looked away, my face heating up.

I survived the rest of my classes without Seth and then headed to lunch. The wolves following. So far I met Colin, Brady, and Quil. I liked him. He has a kind heart. The pack got a lot of food on their plate, but not enough to raise suspicion. I got more than I would eat so I would share with the guys.

"They give crappy food here." Jacob grumbled while he started inhaling his food. I laughed. It wasn't as good as my family's food but it will do.

"So Renesmee, how you enjoying your classes so far?" Quil asked. Boring without Seth, I almost said out loud.

"Interesting. I know some of the stuff from Grandpa Carlisle but apart from that everything is new to me." Quil and Seth smiled down at me.

"Excuse me," I turned around to see an Alice sized girl walk up to us. She was pretty, I guess. Brown wavy hair down to her waist, beautiful hazel eyes, and a dazzling smile. She could be a vampire for all we knew, except that her skin was a little bit darker than olive tone.

"I'm Corin Vulture. I'm part of the welcoming committee and I heard about our new student," She glanced at me," So I came to welcome you."

She looked around the table and her eyes landed on Brady for the slightest second, then she turned to Seth, "Hey Seth. Is the new girl with you?"

Seth smiled down at me. "Yep," he said without looking away, "She's- ours."

There was a light pause but no one seemed to notice. But I did notice that Corin kept looking at Brady, who didn't even make eye contact with her.

I held out my hand towards Corin, "Renesmee Cullen. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand and shock filled her face as well as mine.

"You're kind of warm there aren't you?" I pulled away and looked down at my hands.

"I'm used to it because Seth, Jacob, and the rest of the guys are warm too but I didn't expect it from you." I smiled.

She seemed nice enough to talk with. "Did you just move in?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. I smiled wider, showing my gleaming sharp teeth.

"Yes, I moved into Forks." She smiled enthusiastically.

She excused herself and walked towards her table. I noticed it only had 3 people including her. How sad. I think? Oh well. The rest of my classes were with Seth and Quil, most of them Seth though. My last class was gym and this one all of the pack was with me. This ought to be fun, I thought. I walked up to the coach with Seth and gave him some tiny details.

"You sure you want to participate?" The coach asked.

I nodded, "Trust me sir, I've had harder trainer." I smirked.

Uncle Emmet's form of gym class was doing push up on branches. Easy enough. Today we were playing dodge ball. This ought to be good. I reminded myself to keep my human pace and strength. I added a little force and managed to hit Jacob, who was on the opposing team. It was fun hitting people with a ball and seeing their expression when they see how a little small girl like me can hit so hard. I laughed as I dodge the balls, it was hysterical! Gym finished and I went to go change. I waited outside for the pack.

"Hey nice job today. You have some throw." I didn't bother to turn around, "Thanks." The boy made a sound in the back of his throat, it sounded disapproving. He walked in front of me, "You waiting for someone? Do you need a ride?" He asked. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Guys sometimes bother too much.

"Yes I'm waiting for some friends and I don't need ride." Right after I said it, Seth, Quil, and Jacob came out. The boy's eyes widened. He passed me a paper and scurried towards the parking lot.

"Where are Colin and Brady?"

"They have to stay after school. Though we're giving Quil a ride." Jacob said walking towards my car.

I climbed into the car, Seth and Quil on either side of me. "So Renesmee, did you enjoy school?"

I smiled up at Quil, "Yes especially after lunch." I looked away as I figured out what I said. I looked at Seth, who looked pleased and then I looked at Quil, who looked worried. Why? Oh well, I'll let it drop. "That's good Nessie. Hey can I ask you something?" I looked at Seth curiously.

"Yea sure Seth, what's up?" He hesitated. He sighed and gritted his teeth, "Who was that guy you were talking to after P.E"

"I don't know. He randomly came up to me and complimented my throw. I didn't pay attention to him though." Seth seemed to relax a little.

"Edward would have made this day easier." He mumbled.

I was about to ask why but decided not to push my buttons. We were home in no time. I went home with Seth by my side to put my books away then came back to the Big House. I didn't feel hungry so I let Seth eat with Jacob and I sat next to Quil in the living room. He looked worried.

"Quil if you don't want to be away from her then tell Emily to bring her here." Daddy said as he walked in.

Quil smiled to himself and mumbled thanks and ran towards the phone.

"Hey Emily! Is Claire home yet? Yea but I'm at the Cullens. Will You? Thanks Emily!" Quil hanged up the phone at sat back down next to me.

Who's Claire? My dad just shook his head. I guess I'm not getting an answer. Seth and Jacob finished eating and came to join us in the living room. My dad had left to the cottage with momma. After a few minutes I heard a car come up the driveway. I ran to the door before anyone else could get up.

I stood at the door way, watching as a beautiful woman with glossy black hair and a girl who looked to be ten years, having almost the same appearance. The difference between them was their skin. The girl's was lighter than the woman but they both had that long glossy black hair. The woman turned towards me and smiled, her small brown eyes filled with curiosity. I gasped. On the right hand side of her face were three long scars, one of them reaching down to her arm.

Quil was quickly at my side, "Don't stare or ask about the scar." He quickly whispered and turned to catch the girl who was running into his arms.

"Hey Claire-Bear! How was school?" He asked her and brought her inside.

The woman stood awkwardly at the foot of the porch. "Hello. Are you Renesmee?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Yes I am. Please come in."She returned the smile and followed inside.

I took her to the living room where everyone else was. Seth got up to greet the woman. "Hey Emily how you doing? Is Sam patrolling?" Seth asked Emily who hugged him. Her eyes full of love, like a mother with her child.

"I'm good and yea he's out there somewhere."

Seth turned to me, "Nessie, this is Emily Young. She is like a mother to the pack. Well both packs. And that is Claire, her niece." Emily extended her hand towards me, I shook it.

Her eyes widened. "Well Renesmee I sure didn't expect you to have the same heat as the wolves."

I shrugged, "I guess all hybrids are warm." She laughed. I swear if she weren't dark-skinned or have a beating heart I would have believed that musical laugh came from a vampire. We sat in the living room, each one of us sharing the story Emily didn't know.

Me. My story and how I became to be.


	5. Wolfie Suprise!

_**wanted to make this chapter interesting......i think she fits for the part anyways (= give me advice, give me ideas , give me your opinion! Review Review!**_

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Claire's POV:

Uncle Jake and Uncle Seth were telling Aunt Emily Renesmee's story. I have too many aunt and uncles.

"Did you beat him up?" Quil asked.

I laughed. I had been telling Quil about my day at school. Some guy came and started telling me a lot of stuff, so I punched him and walked away.

"Yep I punched him and walked away." I said smiling with pride.

Quil laughed. "Good Girl. You could do that or just come and tell me."

I laughed along with him this time. I barely noticed that with Quil I'm always laughing.

"That's the story." Renesmee said as she got up.

She turned towards me, "Sweetie, are you thirsty?" I smiled and nodded.

She asked the guys and Emily too. "Aunt Emily, I thought Uncle Sam retired." I asked my aunt.

"He did but once every two months he patrols, he still needs a new Alpha before he completely stops." She replied.

She looked at Jacob, "Don't you have to go patrol with Leah?" Jacob smacked his head and ran outside cursing to himself. Renesmee brought me some orange juice.

"Does she know about my family?" Renesmee asked Quil. I nodded in unison with Quil.

"Claire, did you know you are three years older than me?"

My eyes widened. Whatever! She explained how fast her growth was when she was young. That's kind of cool. I'm older than her. I laughed internally. Renesmee told me all the stories Bella told her about her human experiences with vampires.

While Renesmee was telling me about the newborn army we heard a howl outside. Quil and Seth ran outside and phased. Renesmee, Aunt Emily, and I ran out to the porch to see them cornering a vampire. The vampire threw whoever came close to him far into the trees. I screamed in shock as he got the chocolate brown wolf, Quil.

"Stay where you are wolves! Or this sweet innocent boy gets hurt!" He snarled.

The wolves stopped. The sandy-colored wolf took a step forward and the vampire stepped on Quil's rib. I heard a disturbing crack.

"No!" I screamed again.

Before I knew it my whole body was shaking and my vision began to blur. Renesmee and Emily backed away from me. The dang bloodsucker hurt my Quil! Suddenly my clothes ripped off and I was on four legs.

_**Whoa! Claire you must have been angry because most don't transform at ten years! **_I heard Jacob's voice in my head.

I was a wolf! Whoa! I focused on the vampire who was just as shocked as the pack. I let out a menacing growl.

"Please let go of that wolf this instant! I will tell them not to hurt you but you have to give the same in return!" Renesmee said, her voice calm but urgent.

The vampire slowly took his leg off Quil. I ran to him, he was unconscious. I let out another growl.

"Please explain. I don't think I can control the little one. "

He glared at me, eyes narrowed. "My name is Alistair. I have come to visit the Cullen family. I was one to be called witness for their daughter. I didn't meet her though. I wasn't going to Vancouver to see the child then come back to Forks to witness. So I left, I didn't plan to get involved with the Volturi. I came to see the Cullen's, to see if they survived."

He glanced at the pack then back to Renesmee, "Who are you?"

Renesmee narrowed her eyes. "I'm Renesmee, daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen."

Alistair's eyes widened, "Oh my dear apologies Renesmee. I didn't recognize you. I see the Volturi believed your story without actually seeing you?"

Renesmee growled. Aunt Emily stood back into the door way, frightened with her eyes on me. "I came to see Carlisle and his family. Are they here?"

Renesmee tilted her head to the side, listening. I heard it too. The rhythm of many feet coming towards us. "They will be here shortly." Renesmee said and went inside with Aunt Emily.

Edward and Bella came into the clearing, along with the rest of the family.

_**Claire?! **_

I turned back to Quil who was now awake and his eyes wide. I smiled a wolfy grin. _**What the heck happened?!**_

I thought back everything that happened. I already knew how the wolves communicate so this was easy. I was a little surprised but I understood. __

_**Claire…I can't….you are….Blah!**_

I laughed at Quil, _**can't find your words Quil?**_

__He just shut upped. Million of question forming in his mind. Quil got up, fully healed and went into the bushes. I heard the air shift and he came out in human form.

"Claire-Bear did you rip your clothes?" He asked.

I nodded and he went inside. I looked around now all the wolves were staring at me…..a million questions and comments forming in their heads. Renesmee came out with Emily and shoved me into the trees.

"Here Claire. Phase back and put these on."

Aunt Emily stayed with me as I pulled on the clothes. Leah and Seth had phased back as well.

"Well fuck that! I was expecting someone older!"

Quil shoved Leah and Seth laughed. "Careful what you wish for!" Seth and Renesmee said together. They smiled at each other.

"Claire, I don't know what to say. You're so young. Were you really that mad?"

I turned towards Quil who seemed excited and worried. "I'm sorry Quil. I didn't expect it to happen." I said looking towards the ground.

"No its okay. We're just a little surprised and confused." Quil explained coming towards me and embracing me.

"Claire! That was friken awesome! Damn." Jake had phased back to human form.

I rolled my eyes. Only Uncle Jake could make something exciting. "Yes Uncle Jake, I'm screaming with excitement." I replied, the sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"Alistair? What are you doing here?" Doctor Carlisle asked.

"I came to see if you were well, my friend."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the vamp. Bella was one to speak though, "We are well and happy. No thanks to you." She said sourly.

"Let's go inside Claire." Quil said, tugging on my hand. I followed him inside, my eyes locked on the bloodsucker.

"How you feeling?" Quil asked when we reached the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes towards the direction we came in, "Mad……and hungry" I had smelled my surroundings. There was food already cooked in the kitchen.

Quil laughed, "I was starting to think you weren't a normal werewolf."

I eyed him. Normal? I think I'm far from normal. "Doubt it." I mumbled and walked to the stove to get a plate full of sausages.

"I think normal is an understatement." I mumbled as I sat down.

"Why?" Quil asked me, confusion all over his face.

"Well I'm ten years old and I turned into a wolf spontaneously. I don't think that's normal even for a wolf." I replied sourly.

I couldn't help it. I love Quil like a brother but this situation was intense. "Don't worry Claire. It will get easier, I promise. At least Leah is not that depressed anymore, I don't want you to go through that." Quil flinched.

Was Leah that bad? We ate in silence for the rest of our meal. "Claire!"

A little pixie came running in towards me. I recognized her. Alice. Uh oh, here come the make-overs.

She hugged me tight, "Do you remember me?" She asked, not letting go of me.

"Yea Alice I do but can you please let go."

"Oops sorry." She let go.

"So what you think of Renesmee?" She asked me as she pulled me towards the living room.

Alice, Renesmee, Bella, Quil, Seth, and I talked all afternoon about what we did in between the time from Renesmee's birth to now. Seth and Quil left during the talk to go patrol but we kept talking.

After a while Quil and Seth came back. By this time, we were watching a movie. Quil picked me up and put me on his lap and Seth went to sit awkwardly next to Nessie. I got a hang of her nickname now. Quil told me about his patrol today and kept telling Nessie stories of when I was small.

Apparently I would play dress up with him and make him pick up colorful rocks for me. I laughed along with Renesmee and Quil as they shared experiences. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was in Aunt Emily's house.

I walked to the living room just to find Quil sleeping on the sofa, mouth wide open. I giggled quietly and went to the kitchen to get food. I don't think it was that late because I can her Aunt Emily laughing at the TV and Uncle Sam wasn't here to kick Quil out.

I smiled. What a Life.

_**Review3!**_


End file.
